


Experimenting

by fangirl72



Series: 2014 [5]
Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, gender non-conforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: Dean Martin experiments with his partner Jerry Lewis and there isn't a chemistry set involved in this kind of experiment.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: 2014 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049543
Kudos: 3





	Experimenting

Dean/Jerry

Almost safe for work (Teen): This work has implication of sexual content.

Tumblr Link: https://fangirl72.tumblr.com/post/75954898325/experimenting

Some Things to look Forward to: Gender Non Conformity, Implication Sex

“Paul,” Jerry said from inside the bathroom, “I know exploring that you might not be a hundred percent heterosexual is a scary thing to you. And I want to make this as easy and comfortable for you as possible but…”--he said, then opened the door and stepped out wearing a blonde wig. 

Dean wondered if it was the same one he wore in At War with the Army. The dress he wore was red and hugged every curve of his body. 

“I feel kinda silly in this.”

“You look beautiful,” said Dean, softly as he looked at his partner.

“Really,” Jerry said, his whole face lighting up. He stood in high heels that matched the color of his dress. Jerry turned one inward, bending his leg and dropping his hip, appearing even more feminine then he already was. He reached slowly into the heart shaped cleavage of his dress, passed his necklace and pulled out a tube of lipstick. Jerry kept his eye on Dean as he applied it expertly to his full lips. When he was done he smacked his lips and said in a feminine voice, “take off your pants.”


End file.
